Martin Mystery: Hunter's Moon
by ShadowHawk
Summary: Martin, Diana, Java and Mark Sy have been sent by THE CENTER to Mexico city. Reports of several people have been killed off in a very brutal fashion. The Predator's in Mexico with a few days to kill. Rated M for Intense Violence, Blood & Gore.
1. Thrill of the Hunt

ShadowHawk: hey folks here is brand new fic that Ominae agreed to workwith me on;) I thought to myself after viewing several Martin Mystery shows have the Predator in it. I mean we do see some the other aliens work for the Center. Any ways enjoy the fic.

Ominae: Hey, folks! Ominae here! ShadowHawk e-mailed me a few days ago and asked if I could help him do an MM story featuring the Predator since he read and reviewed my first MM story, Martin Mystery: New Allies. Also, military-trained Center agent Mark Sy is here too to join the agents at the request of ShadowHawk himself. I'm actually quite hesitant to do this at first due to my school life. But with some time off, I finally agreed to do this first chapter. Hope you guys like it! ;) Do check up on my latest MM story, Tangling with Shadowlaw and please do review. I get frustrated when I have little reviews.

ShadowHawk: He's not Kidding folks! ;)

ShadowHawk: I'll explain the weapons that my predator will be using in his hunt for human trophies. (For those who have played Predator: Concrete Jungle for PS2 or X-Box should know what they look like)

Wrist Blades

Two blades of equal length placed inside a metal type gauntlet worn on either the right or left wrist. This is a weapon "all" yautja equip themselves with that can only be used for close range fighting. When sheathed, the blades are unnoticeable. Balling the fists unsheathes them as opening the fist retracts them. Two more attributes are, the blades can double in length when the fist remains balled for a certain period of time, and on the first unsheathing the top of the wrist blades gauntlet can be cocked back, once, and once balling the fists again can propel the two blades through the air as deadly darts.

Shoulder Plasma Caster

A firing weapon placed upon the right or left shoulder. The usual weapon desired by all yautja for long range attacks following the movement of the wearer's head turning 180 degrees firing single but powerful plasma bursts

Combat Spear / Glaive

A spear usually made of wood and metal or just metal that is hung from the back. It is mostly used by the experienced hunters for close combat but can be used for long ranges if it were to be thrown as a javelin. The staff can be made of wood or metal with two large, vicious looking spear heads placed on the ends of the staff made of metal.

Telescoping Spear / Combat Staff / Combistick

A compact spear entirely made of metal that is hung from the back. This weapon is desired by most yautja and used for close range fighting but can be used as a long range weapon like the Combat Spear. It is self powered and can extend from it's compact length of one meter to two meters, a useful and deadly weapon, both ends are sharp that can slice through just about any material and can produce electrical charges when coming in contact with it's target.

Maul

A heavy weapon of blades and spikes, it's powerful spinning and crushing blows can penetrate even the strongest of defenses. It can kill a human in a single blow. The Maul is the most vicious melee weapon in the Yatuja's arsenal.

Shuriken

Like the smart Disc, this deadly weapon will come back, if it doesn't become lodged in a surface. Upon viewing this weapon sheathed it is just a flat device, but pressing it's surface projects six deadly blades looking like a star. It can cut through just about anything and impervious to acid.

Speargun

The Speargun is similar to a sniper rifle and can be fired from great distances, instantly killing victims. It can also attach their flesh, like a nail-gun, to a wall or solid area. It is the perfect silent ranged weapon, capable of firing multiple projectiles at opponents.

NetGun

The most gruesome and torturesome device in the yautja's arsenal. Used by some yautja that projects a metal net at it's target, the netting itself is sharp metal made of strong materials and is usually successful in capturing it's target pinning the victim to a wall or flat surface. On the edges of the net which connects itself to the flat surface are drills that not only connects itself to the surface but also winds the netting tighter and tighter until the victim dies. Though this deadly netting is only big enough to capture a fully matured human or something smaller. An older version of the netgun, number 7 on the full predator picture, was handheld. But now it is secured on the top side of the Self-Destruct Sequence gauntlet, a ball of the fist will send out one ball of net.

Self-Destruct Sequence

This device is worn by "all" yautja on the opposite side of the Wrist Blades, whether it is right or left. There are other added attributes to this device such as the mechanism that controls the thermostat of the wearer's suit, it's camouflage, heated 3-D map, and others. But it's main purpose is self destruct when a yautja has failed in a hunt or is close to being captured by it's target or enemy. The small device produces a large explosion that can wipe out ten city blocks. Also the top half of this part of the gauntlet can be taken off while the detenation is in the process of "counting down".

ShadowHawk: All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon, Ominae exclusively own the rights to his character Mark Sy. The Yautja or Predator as we call them belong to 20th Century Fox I think.

Chapter 1: Thrill of the Hunt

Predator MotherShip, outside Solar System - 2:00 A.M.

The Celtic Yautja named Kahless will be given a task that he shouldn't fail. He must collect as many worthy human skulls. He must survive this task in order to prove himself that he is a true Hunter, a true Warrior, and a true Predator. So the Yautjas prepared his weapons. Which includes his Wristblades, Shuriken, Netgun, Retractable Combi-Stick, Maul, Speargun, Retractable Glaive and his Plasma Caster.

He also had with him the Self-Destruct device in case his mission ends in failure. At lest he would die honorably. Kahless will be launched to Earth after daylight. Kahless checks and prepares his weapons. The Yautjas escort Kahless to the Drop Pod (Seen in AVP Movie). Kahless then operates and gives the coordinations and the location of the hunting ground located in Mexico.

Outskirts of Mexico City - 2:20 A.M.

Darkness falls, the Yautja mothership launches the Pod with Kahless in it. The pod crashes down to Earth and is on land, now the hunt begins.

The Center, unknown location, somewhere in Canada - 9:30 A.M.

It was a usual day in the Center with personnel doing their everyday duty, monitoring their computers to make sure that the Earth is safe from paranormal or supernatural threats. A blue portal then materialized with 3 person walking out from their original location, which was one of the empty lockers from a deserted corridor in Torrington Academy, where Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard are students while Java was employed by the school as a janitor, cafeteria cook and gardener.

When the trio stepped on the moving walkway, two laser scanners appeared from the floor and began to emit a red beam that scanned the bodies of Martin, Diana and Java. With that done, the walkway temporarily stopped as a palm reader.

One by one, the three Center operatives began to place their own palm at the machine, which allowed it to check up on their unique signature to see if it matches with their official profile.

"Martin Mystery, clear"

"Diana Lombard, Clear"

"Java the Caveman, clear"

A familiar green alien in his hoverchair soon came around the corner as soon as basic security checks were performed on the three operatives. Billy was his name and among his tasks was to greet arriving Center agents and escort them to M.O.M.'s office since he is her personal secretary also.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Billy!"

Martin and Billy began to do their usual handshake, which made Diana a little irritated because she believed that Martin was influencing Billy too much.

"So Martin, how's it going with Jenny?" asked Billy while grinning.

"She's playing hard to get." replied Martin, smiling.

"Oh, brother!" huffed Diana with an angry face. Java couldn't do anything, but snicker instead.

Eventually, the moving walkway ended as it connected itself near the steps. From there, the three agents and Billy went inside the transparent elevator, taking them all the way to M.O.M.'s office on the top floor.

After the elevator stopped outside M.O.M.'s office, M.O.M. was typing in her computer before taking her eyes off the screen to welcome the newly arrived agents.

"Billy, please leave us for a while."

"Yes, M.O.M.!" Billy then left the office and entered the translucent elevator back to the ground floor.

"Morning, agents!" M.O.M. stood up and showed them to their seats.

"Today, you'll be heading to Mexico City."

"What's the news?" asked Martin, confused at her orders.

"The Mexican military has been called in to investigate a crash landing by a strange alien ship that was reported to them by the local police." M.O.M. took out a remote and pressed its red button, showing off a projector from the ceiling with the projector screen as well.

"But wouldn't Mexican troops take care of it by now?" wondered Diana as well. M.O.M. pressed the button again, showing off the alien ship that smashed itself near a rock.

In the background, it was shown to be the outskirts of Mexico City.

"That's the main problem. Mexican army officers have reported to us that they've sent some troops to check up on the strange alien ship. Apparently, they were massacred on site one by one while the soldiers tried to fight back."

"Do they know who or what it was?" inquired Martin.

"Unfortunately, no. The soldiers, before they were killed, said that they were fighting an unseen creature. This is bugging the Mexican armed forces for the meantime." answered M.O.M. with a worried face.

"In other words, it was using a stealth unit." came a voice from outside M.O.M.'s face.

The doors opened up and Billy hovered inside, followed by Mark Sy, one of the Center's most elite military-trained agents.

He was apparently summoned by the Center after taking a break from fighting terrorists back in the Philippines. "Hello, Mark. You'll be working with Martin, Diana and Java on this case." M.O.M. then handed a folder to Billy.

"Of course, M.O.M." Billy hovered near and handed the folder to Mark.

"This case would be most interesting to me." Mark leafed through the folder, checking it for interesting content.

"So when do we leave?" asked Martin while stretching in his chair.

"Right now." Billy pressed one of the buttons on his hoverchair console, opening a portal near M.O.M.'s office doors.

"Your liason will be Captain Rodrigo Gomez of the Mexican Army. His bio data is in the folder that I've gave Mark." M.O.M. then gestured to do a "go now" gesture with one of her hands. "Off you agents and good luck!"

"Mark!" yelled Billy. "Don't forget, we'll hand it your equipment once you made contact with Captain Gomez."

"Thanks, Billy." Mark gave a mock salute to the green alien before entering the portal. Martin, Diana and Java soon joined him and with that, the four Center operatives disappared from M.O.M.'s office and the portal faded away from her sight. "I just hope that the agents will be careful this time." pondered M.O.M. for a few seconds before resuming her computer work while Billy left her office to check up on the other Center employees in the base.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Beginning of the Hunt

Ominae: Well, second chapter's done with some help from ShadowHawk. Hope you guys enjoy this after all the work that we've put in most of this chapter. Please review this story, we need some wonderful comments/suggestions on this MM/Predator crossover.

ShadowHawk: He's right ya know, both he and I worked so hard putting this fic together. Enjoy the fic ;)

Here is what the Yautja's mask is equipped with

Thermal Vision:(blue) the standard heat scan, this vision highlights prey based on their body heat. Performing a detailed scan will analyze a target's armor and physical structure for weaknesses.

Neuro Scan:(red) this is tuned to the electrical activity of the human brain and its pheromone signatures. This lets the Yautja do a little mind reading in order to detect threats, like finding out which Human in a large crowd is the most aggressive. A detailed scan will evaluate the prey's loyalty and highlight any individuals who share that loyalty.

Green: Passive (non-threatening)  
Flashing Green: Panicking  
Yellow: Hostile (potentially aggressive)  
Red: Aggressive  
Flashing Red: Violent (attacking you)

Tech Vision:(green) this vision will point out resources in the environments, such as usable items and other hint-type info. A detailed scan will analyze a target's weaponry and technological equipment. This will allow the Yautja to evaluate what threat the prey may present, and act accordingly to achieve a successful hunt.

Chapter 2: Beginning of the Hunt

Secretary Diego Ruiz's office, Department of Defense - 6:10 P.M.

The four Center agents have arrived in Mexico via portal in their safe house. Meeting up with Captain Gomez of the Mexican Army after Mark made a phone call to him, he personally escorted them to the Department of Defense office building while wearing his Mexican Army uniform.

The agents flashed their Center identification cards before two D.O.D. guards after applying basic security checks by using metal detectors. Captain Gomez then escorted them inside the office of the Secretary of Defense, who had waited for their arrival.

"Good evening, agents." greeted Secretary Ruiz. He walked near the agents and shook their hands one by one.

"Good evening, sir." replied Mark as he gave the Secretary a military salute, which gladly returned his salute.

"Your seats are near the Secretary's desk." instructed Captain Gomez.

The four Center agents took their seats as Captain Gomez and Secretary Ruiz.

"Thank you." answered Java while he sat on the couch with Diana next. Martin and Mark were seated on chairs across the Secretary's position.

"So have you seen the crash site already?" asked Secretary Ruiz while taking his seat.

"Yes sir and I can tell you that it wasn't a good sight. Most of the soldiers died from either shots from what appears to be from a laser weapon or from a bladed weapon" commented Martin with pity in his voice.

"I see." frowned Secretary Ruiz while adjusting his glasses. "Some of the officers in the army are quite worried about this situation. After all, the troops that we sent in to check up on them are GAFES."

"GAFES?" questioned Diana in confusion.

"Means Grupos Aeromoviles de Fuerzas Especiales or Airborne Groups of Special Forces." added Captain Gomez in remark.

"They're one of Mexico's finest in the army." commented Mark. "But it looks like our friend has slaughtered them when they arrived near the crash site with minimal resistance."

"I'm very worried about this. Although some of the politicians are greatly affected over this predicament, I just hope that this thing doesn't attack the public." Secretary Ruiz began to feel very nervous over what he has told the four agents.

"Thanks, sir." Mark stood up and offered his hand to Secretary Ruiz's. "We'll need to rest up for the day tomorrow. Hopefully, we can have some answers."

"If you insist my friend." Secretary Ruiz shook the hands of the four agents. "Captain Gomez should take you to your accommodations at once."

"I'll take you four to your hotel right away." Captain Gomez opened the door and waited for the four to exit before he did the same.

Now, Secretary Diego Ruiz was all alone in his office room. All alone with the news of a slain GAFES squad in his hands. He would now need to explain his situation to the president; he would not be able to hide his predicament forever.

Streets of Mexico City - 8:40 P.M.

A very drunk Sonny Hernandez walked out from a local bar and is winding down after a long day of extortion and murder…

"Hic…when the moon…hic…hits your eye…hic…like a big…hic…pizza pie…hic…that's amore." murmured Sonny in a drunken state.

On the rooftop of a nearby building, Kahless switches from normal view to Thermal Vision, did a scan on his prey, the scanner in his mask told him that he was not wearing any body armor and was a worthy target.

This made Kahless smile. He jumped of the rooftop and landed on the ground.

Kahless raced towards him, as if the entire wall of the city were rushing in. Grabbed Sonny's head and took him to the highest building with a billboard. Kahless threw Sonny to the ground and de-cloaked.

Sonny stared in horror and whispered a name "El Diablo…"

He had heard legends of this creature and the way it kills it's prey.

Kahless's wrist blades flare to life as he gutted Sonny, Tearing the skin off until he was a skinless corpse. Kahless took the legs of his freshly made corpse and put a rope around the legs and strung him on the billboard.

"RRRRRRAAARRRRRYIARRR!" Kahless raised both his arms in the air as he let of his Vocal mimicry when he successfully made another kill. He jumped of the billboard and activated his stealth unit and vanished into the night.

Aristos Hotel - 10:00 A.M.

It was already daybreak. Mark, Martin, Diana and Java woke up early in the morning to grab some breakfast at the local coffee shop. During their breakfast, Mark had received a call from Captain Gomez with more bad news. Mexican police has informed him that they've found a dead body in the streets near their hotel.

"What is it?" asked Diana while sipping her orange juice.

"Well, police has found a body and it was..." Mark stuttered for a few minutes before he had the courage to speak up about the bad news. "a corpse and its skin was removed from its body."

Martin reacted by choking on his toast that he was chewing on. Diana had choked on her orange juice also after hearing the news. Java reacted by helping Martin and Diana clear their throats.

"We better get to the bottom of this before it's too late." Martin stood up from his chair and began to walk out of the coffee shop with Diana and Java. Mark hastily took out his wallet and placed some bills on the table before running up to join the trio.

Crime Scene near Aristos Hotel - 10:20 A.M.

Captain Gomez, who was now in his civilian clothes, had a 2005 Ford Expedition waiting for them at the entrance, courtesy of the Mexican Department of Defense since it was on loan to Captain Gomez for him to use.

Martin sat beside Gomez while the other three crammed themselves at their rears.

Once they were inside, Gomez turned on the Expedition's ignition and drove off from the hotel to the crime scene, which was in a seedy part of town.

"I'll wait for you guys once you're done." Captain Gomez was now seated in the Expedition after he parked it near a group of Mexican police squad cars. Martin was the first to dismount, followed by Java and Diana with Mark being the last to exit the vehicle.

The quarter approached the cordoned area before they were stopped by an armed Mexican police officer. Mark noted that he had a Colt M635 submachine gun slinged on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but access to this area is restricted." said the officer in English with his Spanish accent.

"It's all right, officer." Mark flashed his Center badge and ID card. "We're from the Center and we're here to investigate this murder." The others also flashed their Center ID cards as well.

"O..Of course." stuttered the officer for a second before coming back to his senses. "You can speak with Detective Sanchez inside. He'll bring you up to speed on the situation." The officer raised the police tape, allowing the agents to enter the crime scene area.

Somewhere near Crime Scene - 10:20 A.M.

Kahless was perched on a nearby roof, watching the police cordon off the area and the four Center agents approach the body under the cover of his stealth unit. He made a scan on the four Center agents with his scanner. He found out about Mark's martial arts skills with Martin's staff combat skills with Java's caveman strength as well as Diana's fair hand to hand combat.

Kahless chuckled to himself under his mask. These four agents are now marked for death under his watch. He is now convinced that the four will be a challenge to him.

Still under the cover of his stealth unit, he began to jump from roof to roof, heading out away from the crime scene to hide until night arrives to engulf Mexico in his darkness. From there on, his hunt will be resumed once more.

A hunt that Kahless will enjoy under his watch.

Crime Scene near Aristos Hotel - 10:30 A.M.

"So far, this doesn't seem to make sense." Diana kept pondering on the things that Detective Sanchez of Homicide has told the agents. One thing, the victim was named Sonny Hernandez, a known crook in the area.

"Yea, Hernandez here is a crook, a local gun runner and formerly a Mexican army soldier lured by drug money as part of the Zetas gang." commented Mark with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hmph. I'm not surprised if a vigilante killed him." added Martin. After all, Zetas are the most feared personalities in the criminal underworld.

"Java think vigilante not do that." answered Java, challenging Martin's claims.

"Whether it's a vigilante or not, it still could be related to the thing that killed a GAFES platoon." insisted Mark.

"I suggest we report back to the Center at once." commented Martin as the four agents walked back towards the Ford Expedition parked near the crime scene.

Once again, the quartet as left clueless as they have no potential leads on their mysterious assailant or any links to the deaths of either the GAFES troopers or Sonny Hernandez.

Chapter 2 END


	3. The Predator Strikes again

Ominae: "Okay guys. Chapter 3's done. I'd like to thank those guys who made reviews for Hunter's Moon. It meant so much to me. (Sniff!) Please review my latest story, Tangling with Shadowlaw. So far, it has 9 reviews. I need more, more! Come on guys, have a heart! "

ShadowHawk: "We'll it looks like we got ourselves some reviews, please continue to review orOminae and myself will refuse to contine this fic."

Chapter 3: The Predator Strikes Again

Somewhere in Mexico - 8:00 P.M.

The young woman ran for her life as she desperately tried to escape her pursuers. Quickly closing in behind her, three unsavory characters continued to chase their prey down the alley. They knew that their quarry would run into a dead end and they would soon have the woman cornered. They all smiled as they were looking forward to having their fun with this woman.

Vanessa Velasquez screamed as loud as she could as she tried to outrun the men who were chasing her. She had been walking home after doing the grocery shopping, when those three hoodlums had pulled her into the alley and tried to tear off her clothes. Seeing that this was an attempted rape, Vanessa had just barely managed to break free of her captors and was trying her best to escape. However, her blood ran cold as she suddenly stopped in front of a dead end as her pursuers closed in on her. She let off another scream as the three thugs blocked off her only route of escape and then began to slowly advance on her.

"Well now, you gave us quite chase pretty lady." The first would-be rapist said.

"Nothing I like better than a little exercise to get the blood flowing." The second one said.

"Don't worry." The third one said as he rubbed his hands together with glee. "We're just going to have a little fun, that's all. We've just been through hell and you're just what we need to work off the tension."

Vanessa shivered as she reached into her purse. "S-S-Stay away from me! I'm warning you!"

"And if we don't?" The first thug sneered.

"I... I... didn't want to have to use this, but I'll shoot if you don't go away!" She brought out a small handgun from her purse and was trembling like a leaf as she aimed it at the hoodlum that was nearest to her. Vanessa had never fired a gun at a living person before and these three appeared to be unarmed. She was hoping that the sight of her loaded weapon would make them back off.

The three thugs took one look at the weapon in the girl's shaking hands and began laughing.

"Oh come on now!" The first one snickered as he took several steps closer taking out an Ingram Mac 10 machine pistol.

"You think that little pop gun is going to scare us?" The second one added taking out his similar to the leader.

"Lady...ours is bigger then yours" The third one said as he also began moving forward taking out the same.

Vanessa swallowed hard as she squeezed the trigger. The gun was quite powerful for its size and kicked in her hand. The bullet went wide, missing the three thugs by more than six feet as it sailed over their heads.

Her assailants kept on advancing on her.

"T-T-That was a warning shot! Stay back!" Vanessa said as she leveled it at the chest of the first hoodlum.

The leader fired his gun at her knocking her gun away from her hand.

She backed against the wall with no way out.

The leader slowly walked towards Vanessa with a smug grin. "Hey babe. We're not going to hurt you."

All Vanessa was to search for a place to hide in the dark alley while saying, "Please, just leave me alone!"

The second thug slowly walked beside the leader. "Sure babe, after we get acquainted."

The leader was now irritated that Vanessa would not accept his "invitation". He pulled out his switchblade and was kneeling next to Vanessa. "Shut up! You're making me angry! You don't wanna know what I do to people who make me angry!"

Vanessa closed her eyes and awaited her fate. "I'm doomed!" murmered the girl to herself.

Something grazes the third thug's shoulder, gout of blood erupting. He starts to turn, the Ingram Mac 10 machine pistol held low, ready to fire, from out of the alley, 75 feet away, Kahless's Shoulder Plasma Caster streaks toward him like a missile. He screams as it enters his back, erupting from his chest in an explosion of blood.

The Leader and his second Thug turned around and sees a vision so brief and fantastic that it seems like a hallucination.

Kahless's masked eyes flare momentarily from the ally before they vanish.

The thugs see their friend, lying on the ground, his chest open, the powerful man, dead.

Kahless de-cloaks in front of them armed with his Combistick that had extended.

Kahless utters an unearthly snarl and hiss from his masked face.

The thugs and Vanessa were dumbfounded.

The leader shouted at Kahless, raising his firearm at the hunter. "What the heck?"

"Ah, hell! Just shoot it, I bet it bleeds." ranted the second thug, who nervously raised his Ingram MAC 10 SMG.

Now everyone in the dark alley heard the same voice as what the second thug had blurted to Kahless, only this time in a low distorted imitation of his voice.

"Ah, hell! Just shoot it, I bet it bleeds."

Kahless rushed toward the second thug and lifted him up in the air by the head with his hand, he began to apply pressure to the head of the thug and the thug's head was crushed. Kahless turn to the leader and advance towards him.

Without warning the leader is hurtled backwards into the wall, Kahless's wrist blades flashing through the air. Blood splashes on Vanessa's face. She screams as the leader's Mac 10 pistol fires a short burst into the air.

Kahless's footsteps on the upper leg of the corpse, the wrist-blades digging deep, pinioning the body to the ground. Kahless's hand extends, his fingers puncturing the skin at the base of the spine, gripping the vertebrae. With otherworldly strength the arm pulls, the entire spinal column ripping free from the body, a sickly snapping and popping of cartilage separating from bone and tissue.

"RRRRRRAAARRRRRYIARRR!" As he let of his vocal mimicry when he made his kill.

When he was done taking the 2 thug's heads he turned to Vanessa and did a Neuro scan on her. His mask told him she was no threat to him.

His head cocked to the side as if he was curious. He turned away from her with an instant later his camouflage resumes and he vanishes from sight...a rapid, furtive movement in the city night.

Vanessa was in shock and all she could do was crouch down and curl herself into a ball.

Hotel Room, Aristos Hotel - 7:00 A.M.

"Get up guys!" shouted Mark, trying to pull off the blanket sheet off Martin and Java's bed.

"Java no like getting up." remarked Java, who was tugging the blanket with Mark.

"Me too." added Martin in agreement.

"Diana, give me a hand." Diana was now holding one corner of the blanket with Mark on the other and they heaved the blanket of the two sleeping Center agents.

"Get up!" shouted Mark. "There's been another attack in the slums again."

"How?" asked Martin, rubbing his eyes.

"Someone took the heads with their spinal cords attached to it out of their bodies." answered Mark, folding his arms on his chest.

"Ugh! Gross!" blurted Diana, who suddenly turned pale.

"I suddenly don't feel like going." commented Martin, who also turned pale.

"Java now feel sick." added Java, agreeing to Martin and Diana's statment.

"Sorry guys. We have to check the scene out and we have to do it now." Mark now walked towards his closet to take a SIG-Sauer SIG Pro SP 2022 automatic pistol and tucked it inside a Concealed Carry Outfitters Vest with two spare magazines. He then wore the vest over his white polo shirt. He also had dark blue cargo pants and white rubber shoes on.

Martin and Java got up from their bed and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Diana then approached Mark and began to ask him about the case.

"Who do you think is responsible for all this?"

"My hunch is that it's an alien that hunts down its prey, sort of an intergalactic hunter."

"How sure are you?"

"I heard from Center archive files that the Americans have encountered it. But who knows, it could have been someone who heard about it and decided to act like one."

"You may be right." Diana nodded after speaking her mind. "We better check the place out anyway."

Moments later, Martin and Diana emerged from the bathroom, all dressed up and ready to go.

Crime Scene, Slums, Somewhere in Mexico -7:40 A.M.

Captain Rodrigo Gomez once again drove the four agents towards the crime scene.

Once more, it was heavily cordoned off by heavily armed police and masked AFI (Federal Investigation Agency) agents. A white ambulance was parked nearby with a woman sitting inside, who was visibly shaken.

"Here you go guys." said Captain Gomez, parking the Ford Expedition next to a squad car.

"Looks like the honchos from the AFI have been brought in." sneerd Mark, who was sitting beside Captain Gomez.

"Java and I will check on the woman. Martin, you better team with Mark to see what happened." suggested Diana.

"Sure." said the three in unison before exiting their vehicle.

Martin and Mark approached the yellow police tape, which was guarded by a masked AFI agent, wearing a black balaclava, blue jumpsuit, black combat vest and he was armed with a Colt M4 carbine. The two agents showed off their ID cards to the AFI agent, who allowed them to enter.

Diana and Java went to speak with the paramedics to the woman. When they asked her what happened, all she told them was to be careful about the El Diablo.

After conducting their investigation, the four agents were able to reunite once again and spoke about what they've found out.

"Just like the previous night, all of their heads were ripped out like Christmas was around the corner." said Martin, who started the conversation.

"What's even stranger is that the woman kept saying El Diablo all over again." confided Diana to the rest of the agents.

"Martin, activate the Legendex and do a check on El Diablo." ordered Mark.

"Right ahead of you." Martin activated his U-Watch to select the Legendex. "All right, I typed El Diablo and we've hit the jackpot."

"Hmm.." Mark was now examining the Legendex entry. "I knew it, it's the Predator. Made its appearance in Central America in 1987 and in a part of L.A. in 1997 as well as in Antartica in 2004. The only ones who were able to stop two elite Predator hunters were Major Alan 'Dutch' Schaeffer, formerly of the US Army and Lieutenant Mike Harrigan of the Los Angeles Police Department."

"What happened to them?" asked Diana.

"Declared to be insane by the US government, as well as with the other world governments. Both are now living in seclusion in undisclosed places in the United States. Any news on those attacks were censored by various foreign governments aside from the US government." explained Martin, scanning the information on the Legendex.

"What? How could they?" blurted Diana in anger.

"Diana, Would you rather have mass panic in the streets if someone says 'My fellow citizens, there's an alien on the loose, who's killing off people in the streets?'. So they had to cover it up. They had no choice." explained Mark.

"Oh!" Diana answered, who was blushing due to her mistake.

Suddenly, a loud tinkering was heard from a deserted street, which was cordoned off by police.

"Java hear something." Java pointed out to the agents where the origin of the sound was coming from.

"Martin, come with me." Mark coolly drew out his SIG-Sauer SIG Pro SP 2022 automatic pistol from his vest while Martin activated his U-Watch to pick up his X-Staff before extending it to a quarterstaff. Diana and Java were to stay behind in case the mysterious person decides to show up near the crime scene.

Once the two agents were on the deserted streets, Mark felt that something was wrong. Sweat drops fell from the heads of Martin and Mark, who were looking for the mysterious visitor.

"Where is he?" asked Martin, who had his quarterstaff close to his chest.

"Dammit! He must be in his stealth unit." commented Mark, who was scanning the area with his SIG Pro SP 2022 pistol.

Kahless disabled his stealth unit and appeared in front of the two startled agents, with his weapons at the ready.

"Martin, get down!" shouted Mark, who dived for cover behind a 2004 Ford Expedition. Kahless targeted the Filipino agent and fired his Shoulder Plasma Caster, which made a dent on the parked SUV.

"Damn you! You'll never hunt any longer!" shouted Mark, who fired his SIG Pro SP 2022 at the weapon. Two shots from his pistol disabled his Shoulder Plasma Caster.

Kahless, in anger, activated his Combistick and charged at Mark.

"EIYAAA!" yelled Martin, who blocked Kahless's attack with his own.

Kahless tried to swing his weapon on the Canadian agent, who ducked beneath it and kicked his shins twice with no effect.

Mark did a ninja teleport and fired a couple of rounds from his SP 2022 pistol at the Predator's back. Unfortunately, it only made hima anger as he shoved Martin away and began to charge him again.

Mark replaced his pistol inside his vest before getting to a Zenkutsu-Dachi (Front Stance in Shotokan Karate) stance. When Kahless was about to strike him with his Combistick, he blocked it with his two hands, kicked him in the chest to gain him some space before executing his Houzanto, which had little effect on the hunter.

"Gale Kick" shouted Mark, who executed a double roundhouse move on the hunter. "Ki Fist!" yelled Mark as he charged Kahless and punched him in his chest area with a flame attack, which made him take the brunt of his attack and lose his Combistick. Frustrated, Kahless now activated his Wrist Blades, now angry after scanning him to be one of his main threats next to Martin.

Mark ran towards Kahless for a short distance before doing his Kubikari, kicking him in his face mask, sending him a few feet more backwards.

Martin crouched down behind the hunter and when he was vulnerable, did a foot sweep that sent him down on the ground.

He tried to stab him with his quarterstaff, but Kahless blocked it with his Wrist Blades and kicked Martin in his legs.

Mark ran towards Kahless too, but was kicked in the chest after he got back to his feet. AS he was about to stab him, Diana and Java came around the corner with a team of heavily armed AFI agents, who fired their M4 carbines at the mysterious creature. Martin got back to safety with help from AFI agents, who escorted him out of the area.

Disgusted with their appearances, Kahless activated his stealth unit. But before he pressed the button, Martin activated his U-Watch to send a homing device to embed itself on his leg. Soon enough, the enigmatic hunter was now gone, leaving a stunned Mark Sy to wonder what had happened.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked one of the armed AFI agents, who slinged his M4 carbine before assisting him up on his feet.

"I'm all right. Did anyone see where he went?" inquired the confused Center agent.

"I'm sorry sir, but he got away." answered another AFI agent.

"Don't worry, guys. I've got the homing device on his leg. We should be able to get a good location on him once it's done with its work." explained Martin, pointing to his U-Watch.

"Okay, we better rendezvous back at the Center with M.O.M." The four agents have now left the area and walked towards

Captain Gomez's Ford Expedition, which would take them back to their hotel.

M.O.M.'s office, the Center, somewhere in Canada - 9:00 A.M.

Martin had requested Billy to give him updates on the precise location where Kahless is hiding before they entered M.O.M.'s office.

"Updates, agents?" inquired M.O.M., sitting behind her desk.

"It was the Predator that was responsible for the killings. Now the AFI has stepped in, the public may be looking at this very closely. I suggest that we end this soon." replied Mark coolly, seated at the chair in front of M.O.M.'s desk.

"Plus, we've got a tracking device stuck on its leg. It should help us get to him." added Diana.

"I agree, M.O.M. Soon enough, the media's gonna be on us every time we step out of our hotel to investigate." commented Martin.

"Java want action!" snarled Java, who punched his open palm with his clenched fist.

"Greeting guys!" said Billy, who hovered inside M.O.M.'s office. "We've checked with the tracking device and the Predator was last located in the outskirts of Mexico City, near the mountains."

"Great! I guess we better leave!" said Martin, who was stretching on his chair.

"Yes, I agree. It's best if we stop the Preadtor in its tracks." M.O.M. then turned her attention to Mark. "You'll be in command of the Special Reaction Squad once you guys confirm the location of the Predator."

"Of course." Mark turned his head towards Billy. "Billy, I'll need my weapons and equipment ready before we leave."

"Right away." Billy saluted Mark before exiting M.O.M.'s office.

"Guess this means we're going to get him after all." said Diana, who felt worried over their next course of action.

Chapter 3 END


	4. Lambs to the Slaughter

Ominae: "This chapter's my personal fav. Should bring the reader to some intense action. Anyway, my latest story, Tangling with Shadowlaw has 11 reviews currently. I want to thank my readers for providing their kind and supportive input. I need more reviews for my 7th chapter. Chapter 8 is on its way, folks."

ShadowHawk: "Right. This story's about to come to an end soon, so stay tight."

Chapter 4: Lambs to the Slaughter

Unknown Place - 4:00 A.M.

Kahless, who made a swift recovery on his injuries sustained in his first loss ever, made a complete Tech-Scan on his body and he discovered a homing device embedded on his leg. His vision was green as he looked at the homing device that was on his leg.

With such swift movement, he snatched it out of his leg and grimaces in pain as some bright green blood spurts out as the device is removed and placed in his palm.

As he discovered that the homing device is still active, his eyes narrowed behind his masked face as he forms a plan inside his mind.

A plan that would ultimately lure the Center agents into their next battle.

Briefing Room, the Center, unknown location, somewhere in Canada - 7:00 A.M.

M.O.M. had Billy summon the four Center field agents back to the Center to debrief members of the Center's elite Special Reaction Squad (S.R.S.).

Normally, the elite team is normally deployed when they are active against criminals, terrorist or occult groups that use the paranormal in order to advance their gains or to cordon an area before Center clean-up squad arrive.

This would be the first time that the S.R.S. would be sent off to fight against an intergalactic alien hunter.

Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard and Java the caveman are now seated near the briefing room door. Mark Sy, one of the Center's elite military-trained field agents, was now decked in a Armored Machine Suit, acopy of ARCAM's Armored Muscle Suit copied by the Trident Organization. He had captured the suit when he was with the Strikers, or known as the Spriggans.

He was also wearing a black Omega Elite Vest Cross Draw/Pistol Mag on his chest with the Ruger P95 PR15 pistol holstered on his vest, as well as 3 Ruger P95 PR15 pistol magazines. He also had 3 20-round Para Ordnance P14-45 magazines on the other 3 pistol magazine pockets. Hooked on his black BlackHawk Universal BDU Belt was a sheath for his Fairbarn and Sykes Commando Knife, outfitted with a Omihalcon blade.

M.O.M. had personally chosen him to debrief the men, even though they were still under the command of Major James Fletcher, a Canadian national and a former member of Canada's Joint Task Force-Two (JTF-2).

Now all of the present S.R.S. men, chosen from various police and military special units from around the world, were now in plain black BDUs as they listened to stern agent's briefing.

"Listen up! Now M.O.M. is certain that we're facing against a Predator." He then pointed to the picture of a Predator on the white board. "This creature is known to use stealth to its advantages, so better be on your toes. AS of now, Center R&D has not been able to develop an anti-stealth device, meaning that we'll have to depend on our senses in order to catch this beast." He then flipped over some papers until he stopped at a certain page. "Center intelligence has reported in that the Predator is detected in the outskirts of Mexico City thanks to agent Mystery here."

Mark pointed him out to the S.R.S. operators, and Martin waved back at them. After that, Major Fletcher reminded them to get their back to the debriefing.

"We have clearance from the Mexican government and the Mexican Army has agreed to assist us in cordoning the area off when we land. So any questions?"

When no one bothered to raise their hands, Major Fletcher walked to the front of the room and began to debrief them as well.

"You'll be leaving for Mexico by 1100 hours. So if anyone wants to relieve himself, better do it now. Is that clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" all the S.R.S. men shouted in unison.

"Good luck men and godspeed!" Major Fletcher gave the men a salute before wishing Mark and other agents good luck in their mission.

"So this is it? We get to capture the Predator at long last?" said Martin with glee.

"I don't know, the Predator's pretty smart as this. So better be on your guard." advised Mark, arms gesturing at him for emphasis.

"Well, we better pack up for the raid." added Diana.

"Right." Java then led the three Center agents out after most of the S.R.S. men had filed out of the room.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Mexico City - 9:00 A.M.

He lies watching and waiting...

Waiting for the right time.

With his equipment and gear at the ready, Kahless is determined to make his revenge against the Center agents. But most especially at Mark Sy and Martin Mystery, who are now on his number one death list as the number one prey to snatch before leaving Earth.

Now under the disguise of his stealth unit, his Shoulder Plasma Caster at the ready and his Glaive at his hand since he lost the Combistick in his first battle with the Mystery Gang. The Glaive is similar to the Combistick, but instead of knocking down foes, it cuts them. It can be an amputation, evisceration or decapitation, but the purpose of the Glaive is to cut enemies into smaller bite-sized pieces. He now waits for the right time before springing into action.

Over Mexican Airspace on a Center Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter - 11:00 A.M.

Mark, Martin, Diana and Java were now inside a Center Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk chopper. Mark was now decked on his New Zealander Army DPM BDU. He was also wearing a black balaclava so as to cover his face with a Philippine Scout Ranger beret on his head. Slinged on his back was a Black Dragon Ninja Sword sheath with the sword of its namesake on it and modified to have a Omihalcon blade since it was the strongest known metal that can penetrate any known metal (A/n: Read/Watch Spriggan to understand more about the Omihalcon metal). Cradling in his arms was a Valkyrie Arms De Lisle 2000 Carbine with its stock folden on and loaded with a Para Ordnance 20-round magazine.

"How long 'til we get there?" asked Martin, who was getting impatient with the flight.

"Just wait, Martin. It's not like we're on a supersonic chopper." Reprimanded Diana at Martin.

"Geez, just wait!" shouted Mark at Martin. Soon, everyone was quiet.

"You really are impatient, Martin Mystery." Mark soon glared at Martin through his black balaclava. "Relax, we should be there in no time."

Somewhere in the outskirts of Mexico City - 11:20 A.M.

Kahless, still under the cover of his stealth unit, came to look overhead and observed a Center Boeing MV-22B Osprey VTOL aircraft on.

Still looking at the aircraft, he used his scanner switching from Thermal-Scan to Tech-Scan and zoomed his vision. There, he observed masked Center S.R.S. operators leaping from the aircraft, completely armed with Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle chambered in 5.56 x 45 NATO caliber and Vektor Z88 pistols chambered in 9 x 19 Parabellum caliber, before activating their white parachutes on their backpacks.

Kahless now grinned under his mask and he slowly prepared his arsenal of weapons before leaping to the ground under the cover of stealth.

This time, he vowed that the four agents would not escape him.

This time or he'll make sure that he'll never head back to see his fellow Yautja warriors...alive!

On the ground - 11:25 A.M.

Martin, Diana, Java and Mark were now on the ground after disembarking from their chopper. Groups of S.R.S. operatives were ringing the area under a large scale military-like operation. One of the S.R.S. operators had approached Martin and Mark, with his hands on his Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle.

"Sir!" the agent addressed Mark. "We've ringed the area and we're about to begin the search." He pointed to the barren area behind him with his thumb pointing at it.

"All right!" Mark then unslinged his Valkyrie Arms De Lisle 2000 Carbine from his shoulder. "Let's start!"

Together with the rest of the S.R.S. troopers, Martin had activated his X-Staff and turned it into a quarterstaff while Java was close to Diana. Mark cocked his De Lisle 2000 Carbine to chamber a single .45 ACP round into the weapon's barrel before leveling it near his chest with the weapon pointed down to the ground.

Throughout the search, it was all silent. Every stone they see, every abandoned shack or hut that they can search or see, they turn up nothing. As the combined efforts of the S.R.S. and the field agents continue to comb the area, they were about to wrap up the entire search operation and head back to base when suddenly…

Out of nowhere, a scream was heard in the Mexican air.

"What the hell was that?" shouted one of the S.R.S. operators?

"Sir!" An S.R.S. came running towards him and the four Center field agents. "Someone just attacked Cooper a while ago!"

"Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know sir! It was invisible and it URGGGHHHHH!" These were the last words that the S.R.S. operator spoke before a laser beam from an unknown source entered his chest. With that, the S.R.S. went down on his knees before he collapsed to the ground, still clutching his Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle at hand.

"That ruins the day." quipped Mark, who held his De Lisle 2000 Carbine near his shoulder.

"Dammit!" One of the S.R.S. operators grabbed onto his radio extender and warned on his comrades to stay sharp.

"All S.R.S. operatives on the ground, the target is on the ground. I repeat, the target is on the ground." He unslinged his weapon and rushed out towards the sound of assault rifles being fired against a strange creature.

"Let's go guys!" yelled Mark, leading the three Center field agents behind the rushing S.R.S. operators. What baffled Martin and the rest of the arriving crew was that most of the S.R.S. teams were firing at something and their bullets were being stopped in the air.

The mysterious creature deactivated his stealth unit. In his hands was an extended Glaive. On his shoulder was a repaired Shoulder Plasma Caster. His weapons were still hidden; he would not need them until later, that is.

"Damn! We were set up!" yelled Mark, firing his De Lisle 2000 Carbine at Kahless, who had deflected some of the shots with his Glaive.

Java dashed toward Kahless and tried to do a tackle, but Kahless punched him in the gut and gave him an uppercut, bowling him to a platoon of S.R.S. operators.

Eyeing a group of S.R.S. operators aiming their Heckler and Koch G36 rifles, Kahless swiftly drew out his Net Gun and fired it, sending a net that would entangle all of them at once.

Diana, in panic, hid behind one of the rocks in the hope that Kahless will not find her. But unknown to her, Kahless has already detected her presence and he has plans for her after he takes care of the "trouble" around him.

"Watch out!" shouted Martin, who twirled his quarterstaff above his head similar to a Jackie Chan movie while Mark leaped out of the way from Kahless' laser beam from his Shoulder Plasma Caster.

"Fire!" barked one of the S.R.S. operators. With their G36 rifles at the ready, the S.R.S. teams opened fire at Kahless, who nimbly dodged every bulllet coming towards him.

He swiftly grabbed his shuriken, activated it and threw it like a discus towards them, decapitating most of them by half while others had their heads lobbed off their necks with red blood splurting out.

Kahless then jumped down behind a startled S.R.S. operative and with his Wrist Blades at the ready, stabbed him from behind. Using him as a shield, he activated his Shoulder Plasma Caster and fired at the approaching S.R.S. platoons, killing scores of the elite team.

When Kahless turned his head around, he noticed an S.R.S. operative preparing to swing his G36's rifle butt at his mask. He was not prepared for the fatal blow that he received when Kahless used his blade shaped weapon in the style of a police T-baton called Maul and smashed his chest, breaking every bone in his ribs, fatally killing him.

"That's enough!" yelled Martin as he leaped at Kahless with his quarterstaff aimed at his head. Kahless grabbed one end of his quarterstaff and hurled him towards Java, who was prepared to do another tackle at the enigmatic hunter.

Mark kept firing his De Lisle 2000 Carbine at the moving creature, who landed in front of him after doing a flip. With a swinging backfist, he knocked his weapon from his hands. In response, Mark did a Hachiji Daichi stance and prepared to face the intergalactic hunter.

"You'll never get me!" shouted Mark as he waited for Kahless to approach him.

Kahless copied his voice and emitted the same thing in a low tone, "You'll never get me!"

"Die! Rising Punch!" yelled Mark as he propelled himself into the air, landing his clenched hand on his Omihalcon glove onto his chin. Kahless did a recovery when he performed a landing flip on the ground.

"Nice! Try this then! Multiple Image Attack!"

Several images of Mark began to assault Kahless after surrounding him by punching, kicking and doing most of his special moves before they move into Kahless' center by punching him in his chest.

Kahless staggered a few feet before redirecting his attention to the Filipino Center agent. Watching the events were most of the surviving S.R.S. operators, who have managed to pick up the corpses of their fellow S.R.S. comrades, killed by the vile creature. Java and Martin were also watching after they got up from the ground. Diana still maintained her position hidden behind one of the giant rocks, nervous about the battle between hunter and potential prey.

"Hayagake! Kubikari!"

Mark dashed towards Kahless and stopped for a second before he leaped into the air and landed a kick onto Kahless' mask.

Kahless took out his Glavie again and ran towards Mark, who responded by activating his U-Watch, extending it to a quarterstaff and detached them into dual ballistic arnis sticks after landing on his two feet.

With the sticks at his side, he did the Dual Power Wave move, emitting a sonic-boom like projectile after swinging them horizontally, hitting Kahless at his chest even if he blocked it with his two arms.

"RRRRRAAARRRRRYIARRR!" Kahless roared in the air with his arms raised up, shouting a war cry in anger. Martin joined up with Mark and swinged his quarterstaff at Kahless, interrupting his war cry session.

The hunter groaned in pain while Martin used his quarterstaff to prop himself up like an athlete. With his body airborne and the stick moving with him, he landed his kicks onto Kahless' mask and chest.

In anger, Kahless activated his stealth unit, leaving most of his spectators in confusion.

"What the?" asked Martin, looking around in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" inquired Mark as he took his De Lisle 2000 Carbine onto his hands. "And where's Diana?"

Suddently, a loud female voice shouted into the air, which alerted both the field agents and the S.R.S. operators in the vicinity.

"DIANA!" shouted Java. Together with Mark and Martin, they ran towards the source of the voice until they stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Dammit!" shouted Martin, who violently kicked a pebble in front of him. "She's gone!"

"SIR!"

A lone S.R.S. operator, who had his Heckler and Koch G36 rifle on his hands, ran towards the trio, as if they were a fire.

"Some of the guys have found Agent Lombard entering the cave 10 kilometers from our position."

"Good work, soldier!" commended Mark, while slinging his Valkyrie Arms De Lisle 2000 Carbine on his shoulders. "Let's get the beast."

Leaving the operator to muster reinforcements for them, the three agents trekked towards some rocky hills. It was their main destination that would lead them to Kahless and his prisoner.

Unknown Cave - 11:45 A.M.

"Hmmm. Where am I?"

Diana soon snapped out of her unconsciousness and saw that she was bounded on the walls. Everything around her was dark. She couldn't see her captors, which really began to scare her nerves out.

From the darkness, Kahless appears from nowhere with a piece of strange fruit on his clenched hand. He makes a guttural clicking sound from deep in his throat. The effect is not unlike that of a child firing an imaginary gun.

Raising it to her mouth, he emitted a voice that said, "Want…some…fruit?"

Diana nodded at his question and Kahless released her from her bounds before presenting the strange fruit to her. She took it from him and began to puncture it with her white teeth in hunger. The fruit the she was munching on was called The Fruit of Eden. The fruit was grown on a tree on his homeworld and its appearance was similar that of a pear.

Kahless began to remove his mask after disconnecting the cables from the mask, all the way to his backpack.

Diana could not do anything but shiver at the sight of a large oval shaped bowl head extending upwards and back, the top is flat almost with bony edges that is speckled with small black birth marks of various shapes with small and soft spikes growing along the edges.

His yellow beady eyes are usually covered by a shadow from the slight protruding of his big forehead. Trailing from the back and sides of his head are thick and black wire like hair, the hair is braided into dread locks by multiple metal ringlets on each lock. There are two sets of tusks covering the mouth - the first set is the largest, a large and bony flesh-covered mandible tipped with a single white tusk pointed in a vertical position under the second pair.

The second are pointed in a horizontal position covering the tips of the tusks from the first pair. The inside of the mouth is soft with a pinkish red color that is lined with even more teeth.

His back arched and mandibles flared as he lets out a leonine roar with one thing in mind: Rage.

And another chance for him to engage Martin, Java and Mark into their last battle.

Chapter 4 END


	5. Final Confrontation

Ominae: "Whew! Story's done, folks. For starters, I'd like to thank ShadowHawk for the opportunity to collaborate with him in working this fanfiction. All the reviews that you guys did out there were much appreciated (Mutters under breath: Even if only 9 reviews were signed). I guess that's it. Just check it with me for more possible stories coming up."

ShadowHawk: "Yeah I was hoping for more reviews, but I thank Ominae for his hard work and his partnership in this fic."

Chapter 5: Final Confrontation

Outskirts of unknown cave - 11:59 A.M.

The area has now been fully cordoned by armed S.R.S. operators, toting Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifles.

Martin Mystery, Java and Mark Sy were now planning their next move. Mark had requested Billy to fetch his Trident Armored Machine Suit as a precaution for the next battle. He wore the suit wore his BDU and had it activated just prior to their short conference.

"Well." started Martin. "We've got the Predator cornered, hopefully it hasn't touched Diana yet."

"Java worried." commented Java.

"We still need to be ready." suggested Mark. "We'll never know if we'll walk into a trap."

"My friend, that's the risk that we have to take." answered Martin.

An approaching S.R.S. operative interrupted the meeting of the three Center agents.

"Agent Mystery" said the S.R.S. operative. "You three can go in when you're ready."

"Thank you, soldier." replied Mark. "We'll be ready in a few minutes."

Unknown Cave - 12:05 P.M.

Kahless readies his arsenal.

He checks his weapons, which consists of his Maul, Shuriken, Netgun, Speargun, Glaive and his reactivated Shoulder Plasma Caster.

Loading his Netgun and checking his Wrist Blades, he dons his mask on before heading out to another battle.

A battle that may be his last.

An uninjured Diana merely screamed at him, asking for some information that Mark had relayed to her. "Are you the one responsible for the incidents in 1987 and in 1997? What are you anyway?"

Kahless merely turned his head around and his voice emitter replied with the same warped tone: "What are you anyway?"

Outskirts of Unknown Cave - 12:10 P.M.

Mark Sy was still armed with the same items that he had been using since he arrived in Mexico. Martin activated his U-Watch for his X-Staff before placing it in his pockets. Java cracked both of his knuckles and grinned about the upcoming battle to save Diana and eliminate the Predator.

Mark checked his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Knife, his Black Dragon Ninja Sword and his Ruger P95 PR15 pistol. He chambered a .45 ACP round in the barrel of his Valkyrie Arms De Lisle 2000 Carbine.

"Ready, guys?"

Martin and Java merely gave the thumbs up as their answer.

"Let's go!" Mark ushered the nearest S.R.S. operative to lift up the cordon tape so as to allow the three Center agents to enter the cave.

From that point on, there was no turning back.

Unknown Cave - 12:20 P.M.

"Awfully dark in here." said Martin. "Need to take out my Alpha Goggles."

Martin activated his U-Watch to take out his Alpha Goggles. Mark did the same and also took out his Alpha Goggles. Java had to rely now on the two agents as his light as they walked deeper inside the cave...

Until they stopped in their tracks, seeing someone shackled to the walls.

"DIANA!" yelled Martin, who ran forward with worry. Mark and Java were trying to keep up with the Canadian's sprint.

"You okay, Diana?" asked Java, scratching his head.

"Guys! It's a trap!" screamed Diana on the top of her voice.

"What?" replied Martin.

"Of course, the Predator suckered us here!" added Mark, aiming his Valkyrie Arms De Lisle 2000 Carbine at various directions.

Kahless deactivated his stealth unit and in his arm was a Netgun.

"Dammit, he's armed!" Mark rushed at the enigmatic hunter with Martin, who activated his X-Staff to turn into a quarterstaff, and Java.

Kahless grinned and fired his Netgun, sending a metal net towards the trio. Mark responded by holding the carbine on one hand and drawing out his Black Dragon Ninja Sword and sliced the net, cutting it to many pieces.

"Thank you, Omihalcon." grinned Mark to himself.

Kahless got infuriated and prepared to activate his Shoulder Plasma Caster.

Martin got wind of his action and swings his quarterstaff and pounded the weapon hard, which was hard enough for the Plasma Caster to dislodge itself from his shoulder.

Kahless, now even angrier, took out his Speargun and attempted to target the trio. Java quickly grabbed the barrel and with the aid of his caveman strength, crushed it and mangled the weapon with his bare hands.

Wrist Blades emerged out of Kahless' gauntlet and wildly slashed at the Center agents. One of the blades made a small cut to Java's arm, covering his face.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Java, screaming in pain.

Diana, from her bonds, could only watch in horror as the three agents were now engaged with Kahless in their last stand.

"Come on guys, you can beat him." pondered Diana, cheering them on in her mind.

Kahless got his Glaive from his back and extended it.

"Man, what a weapon!" thought Martin, who seemed to be admiring the weapon.

Mark slinged is Valkyrie Arms De Lisle 2000 Carbine on his shoulder and held his Black Dragon Ninja Sword with his two hands.

Java could simply raise his fists up near his face. The small cut was only minor to him.

Kahless twirled his Glaive over him and went the weapon was at his side, he did a "come on" gesture to the three agents.

Java responded to Kahless' challenge by preparing a tackle. The tackle was short lived; Kahless whacked his stomach with the Glaive and kicked his chest.

Martin came next; he twirled his quarterstaff and brought it towards Kahless's face. Kahless blocked his attack when he raised his Glaive and they were locked as both of them tugged with each other by pushing off their staffs against their faces.

Kahless had the upper hand by pushing Martin to the ground. He drove his Glaive towards the agent, but dove out of the way late, causing a minor gash to appear in his arm.

"GAHHH!" cried Martin in pain.

"Must I do everything myself?" said Mark saracastically. He leaped up above Kahless, who tried to block his attack with his Glaive.

Unfortunately, his weapon was hacked into two pieces.

"Never mess with the power of Omihalcon!" retorted Mark, who landed on the ground kneeling. Kahless drew out his Maul and swings it towards Mark, who blocked it with his sword. His free hand was supporting the blade so as not to let the Maul cut him into pieces.

With every ounce of strength, Mark lunged at the Predator, kicking him hard in the chest. His grip on the Maul was relinquished as the weapon flew out of his hand towards the darkness behind him.

"Hah!" Mark twirled his Black Dragon Ninja Sword with one hand.

"Hey partner?"

Mark turned his head to see Martin, up and about, with his quarterstaff.

"What about Java?"

"He'll get Diana out." Martin pointed to the rear with his thumb and saw Java breaking Diana from her restraints.

Kahless got to his feet and made an enigmatic roar that shook the cave.

"Let's finish him!" cried Martin, charging with quarterstaff in hand.

"Yea! Let's!" added Mark in agreement, with sword in hand.

Outskirts of Unknown Cave - 12:30 P.M.

M.O.M. had arrived in a Center Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk chopper with Billy, Major Fletcher, in his battle gear, approached M.O.M. and gave her a salute.

"I trust that things were going on badly." said M.O.M., adjusting her headset.

"I'm afraid so. We've lost a number of men fighting that thing." answered Major Fletcher sternly.

"Of course." replied M.O.M. "But I'm pinning my hope on the agents. May god help them."

"Amen." Major Flecther could only answer M.O.M.'s concerns.

Unknown Cave - 12:36 P.M.

Martin struck Kahless' mask hard. The force of Martin's attack soon made its results; the mask began to crack in half before it dropped on the floor, revealing the Predator's true face.

Its hideous face, marked with mandibles, made the four Center agents quiver in their pants.

"RRRRRRAAARRRRRYIARRR!" as Kahless let out his vocal mimicry seeing that the humans destroyed his favorite mask.

"Finally, his true form." smirked Martin, twirling his quarterstaff at his hand.

Mark, on the other hand, lunged forward with his Black Ninja Sword at hand. Kahless called for his Wrist Blades and were able to block his stabbing attempt. Kahless thrusted him with an elbow attack and gave him an uppercut to his chin.

He tumbled down next to Martin, who was still standing. Java tackled Kahless just to give the other two agents time to reformulate their strategy.

"I suggest that we end his life right now." suggested Mark, standing up and spinning his sword around.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Martin.

"Let's see." Together, the two agents charged towards Kahless, who was stunned by Java's tackle. Unknown to Mark, Martin had secretly grabbed the broken parts of Kahless' former Glaive into his jacket pocket.

"AAH!" yelled Martin, grasping the sharp end of the broken Glaive like a dagger, thrusting it to every possible point of Kahless' body. Kahless responded by dodging the moves of the Canadian agent.

"Wait!" shouted Mark, who noticed Kahless punching some numbers in his wrist. In a few minutes, he noticed a beeping sound, indicating that it was a bombing device.

"Oh shit!" yelled Diana, who got scared of the sound.

Kahless laughed, deactivating his self-destruct sequence with a few clicks on his wrist. The two agents got infuriated by the hunter's moves and planned to end his menace now.

"YASHA!" cried Mark, swinging his ninja sword at Kahless. Grasping for his Maul, he got a hold of his weapon and began to rebound on the offensive, trying to slice the Filipino agent when he had the chance. One of its blades got a hold of his black balaclava and left a gash in his face, making red blood ooze out of its opening.

"DAMMIT!" screamed Mark, giving Kahless a double roundhouse kick. With another twirl of his sword on his right hand, he got ready to let his weapon's blade enter deep into Kahless' body.

Kahless, anticipating a move from him, socked him in the face. But that didn't even stop him from doing the ultimate move. Mark gave the hunter another kick to the face, sending to a few more feet away from him.

Mark told Java to check on Diana while he and Martin would hold off the hunter. Kahless, in pure anger, charged forward with Maul in hand. But he did not expect something to happen to him.

Calling on his ninjitsu training, Mark teleported in front of him in a blur and in an instant, drove the cold Omihalcon blade into his body.

Green blood oozed out of the wound and into the blade, but that didn't stop Kahless from giving the agent a strong punch to the chest, sending him to a cavern wall. Luckily, Diana and Java were present to help him recover.

Martin, seeing his pal's predicament, ran to the wounded hunter and with brute force, stabbed him in another part of his chest with the broken half of the Glaive.

Kahless began to grimace in pain, more green blood exited from his wounds as he wailed out in anger. Martin took out another broken part of the Glaive and jumped up before he stabbed him in the hunter's neck.

Kahless wailed some more, in anger that two of the most potential prey in his list had been able to defeat him. He went down on his knees, grimacing more pain from the recent wound on his neck. Mark, who recovered with help from Diana and Java, rushed to Kahless and withdrew his sword from Kahless' chest. Kahless knew he was about to meet his end so he then let out his death roar. "URRRRRRR!!!"

Doing honor to the fallen warrior, he swinged his sword momentarily before executing a horizontal slash, severing his head from its body. With that, the motionless body collapsed onto the floor, with green blood seeping out of its opening.

"We did it." said Diana happily.

"Yeah." panted Mark. "We did it." He cleaned his blade of the green blade before storing it in his sheath.

From out of the blue, several red laser dots emitted from the blackness of the cave, aiming at the four agents.

"What the?" shrieked Martin, holding his quarterstaff in a combat stance.

"Who's that?" demanded Diana.

"Java scared." added Java, who had his pants wet.

"Show yourself!" shouted Mark in anger.

"Your language is English, I assure you, there is no need for alarm." said the voice from the darkness.

Several Yautja figures emerged out of the black, with Shoulder Plasma Casters at the ready. Four armed Yautja Warriors were aiming their Spearguns at them.

Mark unslinged his Valkyrie Arms De Lisle 2000 Carbine, aiming at the nearest Yautja Warrior, Martin was at his side by holding the quarterstaff with his two hands while Java engaged in a boxing stance. Diana, though a bit shocked, decided to join in by entering a karate stance.

---Enough! No more violence!--- Shouted a female voice in the Yautja language.

Obeying the orders, the four Warriors deactivated their laser sights.

A Yautja warrior, who seemed to have a female body, walked out of the darkness and slowly approached the four agents.

Mark motioned to the other three to lower their stances; this Yautja appears to be friendly to them.

"Do not be alarmed, I merely come in peace." said the Yautja.

"Who are you?" inquired Mark sternly, his hands still gripped on his firearm.

The female Yautja had her hands on her facemask and removing it from her face, the creature revealed herself as a human.

A female human to be exact.

"Can someone explain to me about this?" asked Diana, confused at the sight.

"Allow me to explain." said the female Yautja.

"My name is Katelyn and I'm 17 years old. But thanks to Kahless, whom you've killed, I have Yautja blood mixed with my own. So right now, I'm about 5,000 years old." Martin whistled after hearing some of the information. Katelyn gave him an uppercut to the chin and muttered something in the Yautja language before resuming her conversation with the agents.

"As you may see, I was adopted into the Yautja world by Kahless and Arianna, who became my foster parents. I am, after all, one of the last remaining South Americans of Aztec descent."

"Bloody hell. For a girl like you, you sure are lovely." grinned Martin.

Katelyn sighed before giving Martin another fierce uppercut, knocking him out cold before shouting at him in the Yautja language.

"I see." Mark folded his arms. "Despite the nature of your newly adopted world, I despise your world's tactics at hunting down prey, especially humans." He began to sneer after saying these few words to Katelyn. Diana could only help by lightly squeezing his shoulder.

"You have to understand, Mark." replied Katelyn to a shocked Mark, who wanted to know how she learned of his name. "This is the way that Yautja society has lived for thousands of years. I'm sorry Mark, but this is how we live. We live in order to be the strongest of all known species. Humans are such easy prey, that is why we chose this planet as a hunting ground for our kind to use."

"If that happens, the Center will still be active to stop your kind from hurting people." answered Mark, but he muttered the last one. "Even if most of them are sons of bitches."

"And you can count that the four of us will be there." commented Martin in support.

"I suppose." sighed Katelyn. "But before I go, I would like to present to you a gift." Katelyn ushered a Yautja to hand in two weapons. They appear to be revolvers.

"Colt Silver Action Army Revolvers." said Mark, picking up one of them and twirled one on his fingers. "And they appear to be made in 1910. Reminds me of Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 3."

"Yeah!" grinned Martin, picking up another one. "Say, did you guys kill off some American soldier just to get it."

"Unfortunately, yes." answered Katelyn. "We got them back in the Philippines, during the so-called American occupation."

"Yep." replied Mark. "Hated that part of history."

A roaring sound was heard from the cave. Lights from a strange ship emitted nearby. The four Yautja Warriors were the first ones to leave, carrying the head and body of Kahless, as well as his gear back to the ship.

"You two were very brave." said Katelyn, referring to Mark and Martin. She then turned her head towards Mark. "But I think this one here is the bravest and a gentleman." This remark earned a frown from Martin. "But that doesn't meant that we would not forgot you or your other two friends. You four will be written down in the history of our archives."

Katelyn prepared to walk back to her ship. But she first walked towards Mark and softly touched his dried wound with one of her hands. "Take care of that wound of yours." grinned the female.

"We will meet again…someday." Katelyn wore her facemask before joining her compatriots in entering their ship. Within minutes, the ship had left the cave and disappeared from their view.

The four agents walked out of the cave, dignified somehow that their mission is complete. M.O.M. and Billy were on hand to greet the agents.

"Good work agents." commended M.O.M. "Is the body of the Predator in there?"

"No." answered Mark. "It's the Predator's tradition to take the fallen back to their home planet for burial."

"I see." frowned M.O.M., she planned to take Kahless' body into Center custody for research and analysis.

"The best thing we can do is to secure the cave and make sure no one gets in." suggested Billy.

"Right." replied Martin. Mark told an S.R.S. operator to gather some men and secure the cave. He obliged and in a few minutes, teams of S.R.S. operatives were now swarming the cave, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"What about the deaths of the S.R.S. operatives?" asked Diana.

"Don't worry. I've given awards for their courage in the line of duty." Assured M.O.M. She then walked towards the nearest helicopter with Billy following behind.

"What now?" asked Diana.

"We better head back." suggested Martin. Slowly, the four walked to the nearest UH-60 Sikorsky Black Hawk helicopter.

On the way, Martin patted his jacket to see if the "gift" was still there. And it still was.

Mark turned his head back towards the cave and grinned under his mask before leaving the area. It would be the last time that he would encounter the hunter. Patting his Colt Silver Action Army revolver tucked inside his vest.

For now.

THE END


End file.
